


Home sweet home

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not my AU, Queen-sarcasm15's au, go check out their shit on tumblr, they frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They frick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet home

Kankri grunted softly as he was dropped onto Cronus’ bed and quickly kissed him once again. They had finally gotten into the clear from all of their recent drama and well, apparently Cronus had missed the other a bit more than the hulder had expected.

Biting his bottom lip Kankri let a sharp breath out of his nose as he felt his lover kiss along his jaw and down to his neck. He huffed softly, sliding his hands along Cronus’ sides and tugged at the hem of the human’s shirt. Cronus grunted and sighed, pulling back and removed his shirt. Kankri did the same rather quickly and followed with the rest of his clothes.

Cronus stared down at him and offered a smile; the other quickly returned the smile before letting out a small gasp as he had a trail of kisses brought down from his chest to his hips. He shifted slightly and let out a gentle whine as he felt the kisses move up his member and stopped at his tip.

That’s when Cronus took the other into his mouth slowly and hummed around him. The vibrations from the other’s hum and the warmth of his lips made Kankri shudder and let out a low moan as he arched his hips up.

Slowly the human began to slowly raise and lower his head causing Kankri to grip onto the bed sheets. Cronus looked up as he continued to move and smirked slightly. The hulder was already covered in a light layer of sweat; his face was screwed up in complete pleasure. His eyes were shut tightly and his brows were scrunched together while he scrunched up his nose and let out continuous soft moans.

They continued on like that for a while before Cronus slowly pulled back with a rough suck and a pop as he pulled off. The smaller male panted softly beneath him, trying to calm himself slightly and catch his breath. While he did so Cronus pulled off his pants and moved above him once again.

Quickly they connected each other’s lips once again, moaning softly as they rocked their hips against each other. Cronus gently nipped at Kankri’s bottom lip and slowly his lips parted, allowing their tongues to touch. 

Cronus gently rubbed the other’s sides for a few moments before moving down to his rear and gently groped it which pulled a slightly louder from the creature’s mouth. He chuckled softly and stilled, pulling back from the kiss as he felt Kankri’s tail wrap around his arm.

“Alright, alright.”

He ghosted his fingers over Kankri’s member and slowly dragged them down to his entrance, then pushed a single digit into him and gave it a small thrust. After dragging his teeth across his bottom lip a whine forced its way out of Kankri’s throat. 

Soon a second finger was added, making them both a little more desperate for each other. After a while Cronus couldn’t hold back much longer and gazed into the other’s eyes, “You think you’re okay to start now?”

Hesitantly the hulder gave a nod and sat up, kissing him softly as the fingers were pulled out of him. He adjusted himself and moved into the human’s lap and lowered himself onto his member. Cronus groaned softly and forced himself to wait until he was completely sheathed into the other and they had adjusted.

A hiss passed Kankri’s lips once their hips met and Cronus kissed him softly. It didn’t help that much with the pain but it helped pass the time until it subsided. After a few long minutes of kissing Kankri pulled back, burying his nose against the other’s neck and gave a slight nod. 

Cronus barely hesitated and bucked his hips up against the other, making them both let out their own moans of pleasure. Kankri wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and his legs around his waist, moving along with his thrusts with gentle moans.

With a grunt Cronus leaned forwards, pushing Kankri onto his back. He kissed him once again, softly and sweetly yet still rather passionate. Eagerly the kiss was returned, occasionally they had to pull away however to let out a loud moan or breathe. 

Slowly Cronus moved faster and rougher, grunting with each thrust as he buried his nose into the hulder’s fluffy hair. Kankri let out loud moans, gasping and squirming with pleasure. His sharp nails dug into his shoulders, drawing a little bit of blood which Cronus ignored, too caught up in his own pleasure.

However they both froze as there was a loud knock at the room’s door. A few seconds later Porrim’s voice followed, “Listen I know you two have been apart for a while but could you at least be a tad quieter while you fuck?”

Cronus flushed a dark red and bit his bottom lip. With a sigh, Kankri blew a piece of hair off of his forehead, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Thank you.”

With that Porrim had turned and walked away from their room, leaving Kankri and Cronus their wondering if they should even continue. A small shift of Cronus’ hips decided that. Kankri let out a soft moan and bit his bottom lip, “Shit, right there Cro...”

Cronus nodded a little bit, kissing along his neck and marked him gently as he moved quickly, repeatedly hitting the same spot. Almost within a couple minutes Kankri came, moaning and shaking beneath Cronus who quickly followed with his own climax.

Panting softly the human pulled out of the other slowly. He then laid next to Kankri and pulled him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head gently. Kankri hummed and pursed his lips, talking softly, “I’m topping next time.”

Cronus let out a soft laugh, “But I thought Porrim told us to be quiet, pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to stay that way long.”

Kankri rolled his eyes and pecked his lips softly, “You’re lucky I love you Cronus.”

Cronus smiled slightly, “I know I am, and I love you too, so very much.”

With that Cronus hummed softly, gently lulling the other to sleep and soon fell asleep as well, holding the smaller lifeform close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably what happens once shit calms down in their AU tbh


End file.
